Un changement de routine
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry marchait lentement dans les couloirs du sixième étage, se sentant un peu nu sans sa cape d'invisibilité, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'évertuer à son nouveau passe temps favori : Allez espionner Severus Snape. Comment en arrivent-il à se retrouver enfermés dans un placard à balai tous les deux ? Venez lire pour le découvrir. Slash. Snarry. Présence d'un Lemon détaillé.


_**Coucou ! Comme promis un petit OS Snarry pour vous faire patienter le temps que je poste le prochain chapitre de ma fic en cours. J'ai également une traduction d'une Daniel Radcliffe - Tom Felton que je vais bientôt poster, histoire de vous donner un piti quelque chose :P**_

_**Parlons de cet OS à présent, alors le bla bla habituel, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la brillante et unique J.K Rowling. C'est un Rating M parce que présence de LEMON. Les personnages sont obligatoirement OOC un tout petit peu parce qu'on modifie leur façon de penser -logique- et on diverge de l'histoire originale donc je suis un peu obligée d'adapter leur personnalité au moment et à la nouvelle histoire que je leur impose. Pour moi dans toutes les fictions les personnages sont un peu OOC puisqu'ils ne collent pas irrévocablement à l'oeuvre originale. Mais normalement c'est rien de choquant :P  
**_

_**Résumé : **Harry marchait lentement dans les couloirs du sixième étage, se sentant un peu nu sans sa cape d'invisibilité, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'évertuer à son nouveau passe temps favori : Allez espionner Severus Snape. Comment en arrivent-il à se retrouver enfermés dans un placard à balai tous les deux ? Venez lire pour le découvrir._

**_J'ai écrit cet OS assez rapidement, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi. Je vous remercie de votre grande fidélité et je vous retrouve très vite. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous fait plein de bisous, mes bisounours roses :)_**

**Un changement de routine**  


Harry était enfin en septième année à Poudlard après une guerre complètement épuisante et complètement dingue dans laquelle il avait finit gagnant. Il faisait tous les soirs la même routine : une promenade nocturne dans les couloirs du château. Mais, ce soir, ce serait différent. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas prit sa cape, puisque Ron en avait besoin pour s'isoler dans la Salle sur Demande avec Hermione.

Il se dirigea donc, sortant de sa salle commune, vers les couloirs du septième étage. Il salua les différents tableaux qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser le soir, pendant sa ronde. Puis, il buta contre un truc invisible qui couina, et rigola.

- _Blasé. _Ron... Mione... Passez une bonne soirée, je suppose...

Il bifurqua dans un autre couloir pour rejoindre les "escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête"... Puis, il descendit au sixième étage. Harry évitait cet étage à cause de Slughorn qui vivait malheureusement dans le château et qui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, lui emboitait le pas et lui parlait environ une heure des bienfaits de certaines potions sur son corps, son âme, son esprit, sa façon de vivre, sur les soins que ça pouvait apporter... Or, vous connaissez Harry. Lui et les potions... Ça fait deux.

En parlant de potions, quand il était "sous son emballage", Harry pouvait se rendre dans les cachots et espionner l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux au fil des ans. Ça lui fendait le cœur de changer ce rituel si bon pour lui, pour que ses amis puissent s'envoyer en l'air. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se tapa la tête dessus, disons pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il savait ce sort ! Celui pour se désillusionner ! Et, maintenant qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, pas moyen de s'en souvenir !

- Vous avez fini votre crise, Potter ?

"Arf. Nooooon ! Il fout quoi au sixième ? Bon, il faut que je me retourne et que j'aie l'air surpris. Après tout, on a passé un accord pour ne plus s'insulter inutilement lui et moi, pendant la guerre. Donc, je reste sympa..."

- Professeur Snape ?

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Je suis professeur, je vais où je veux dans le château sans approbation, Potter.

- Oh, moi, je fais ma promenade nocturne habituelle dans les couloirs du château.

- Hmm... J'hésite sur la manière dont je dois vous punir.

- Oh mais... N'hésitez pas. Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour autant. Je tiens à ces promenades, pour mon équilibre. Je ne vais pas me contenter de les arrêter pour votre petit plaisir.

- Vous n'êtes pas sous la cape de votre défunt père, ce soir ?

- Non, vous le voyez bien non ? Ronald et Hermione en avait besoin. Bon... Bonne soirée, Snape.

Harry reprit sa marche souriant et priant intérieurement pour qu'il le suive. En entendant le bruit de cape derrière lui, il savait que Severus marchait tout près. Harry sursauta comme un taré, attrapa la main de Snape et s'enferma dans le premier placard à balai qu'il trouva. Tout en entraînant le professeur avec lui. Voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, dans un placard d'à peine 1m2.

- Pott-

- Chut ! Je vous assure que si Horace s'amène parce que vous êtes bruyant, je vous tue. Je ne veux pas qu'il commence à discuter avec moi… Il a tendance à me les casser ! Il me parle pendant mille heures de ses putains de potions pour se muscler sans effort et personnellement j'en ai rien à cirer… Vraiment rien...

Si Snape n'était pas Snape, Harry aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rigolé. Le professeur éleva sa baguette au dessus de leurs têtes et murmura "Lumos". La position était gênante mais, confortable. Severus sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Le seul de l'école avec qui il ne vaut mieux pas me retrouver collé comme ça ? Depuis ma naissance, j'ai vraiment l'impression que le destin est contre moi... Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un père violent, Albus -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser quoique ce soit- et maintenant ça... Ce gamin est ma pire torture. Il faut qu'il me lâche parce que je vais lui sauter dessus... Pourquoi il me touche comme ça ? Mais..."

- _À moitié haletant._ Potter ?

- Désolé. Je veux juste attraper hum... Ça.

Harry lui montra sa carte comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si on se débrouille bien, on peut s'asseoir, Potter.

- Peut-être.

Ils réussirent à s'asseoir, et restaient vraiment très collés.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Pardon ?

La carte s'ouvrit et Harry trouva rapidement leur place, il se releva sur ses genoux et s'avança vers la porte.

- Il est parti, on peut sortir.

- Non. On ne peut pas.

- Mais si c'est... _S'acharnant sur la porte. _FERMÉ ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas un placard à balai, Potter... Enfin, pas à la base.

- Alors, quelqu'un doit venir nous ouvrir ?

- Oui.

- Et votre baguette ?

- Ça ne sert à rien. Il faut l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

- Merde !

- Oh, jurer ne servira à rien non plus.

- Je sais, mais c'est pour mon équilibre aussi.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper. Snape avait rigolé, un rire rauque. La tension dans l'air était à son apogée. Harry fouilla dans sa sacoche mais il n'y avait que son _musistuff,_ sorte de mp3 en vogue dans le monde sorcier, et un pull...

- Et, re-merde !

Le professeur avait posé sa baguette, bloquée sur "Lumos", au niveau d'une étagère, pour éclairer un peu la pièce.

- Essayez se dormir un peu.

- C'est ça oui !

"Évidemment c'est si facile à dire quand on est pas amoureux de la personne avec qui on se retrouve dans un endroit exigu au possible. Et, qu'on a envie de le déshabiller sur place... Merlin... Je veux mourir !"

Harry respirait par le nez, mais rapidement et fort. Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda le survivant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du noir.

- Je n'ai pas peur du noir.

- De moi, alors.

- Non plus.

- Pourquoi vous êtes si mal ?

- Parce que... Parce que.

Harry enfonça un écouteur sans ménagement dans son oreille et enclencha le _musistuff _en soupirant. Contre toute attente, Snape attrapa le second et le plaça, avec plus de tact, dans son oreille. Le survivant commença à chantonner.

- Dites, vous avez encore votre marque ? Même s'il est mort ?

"C'est indiscret" pensa Severus.

- Oui, malheureusement. On avait espoir, enfin j'avais espoir, qu'elle disparaisse avec lui. Comment expliquer ça... La marque nous est impossible à retirer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut parler Fourchelang.

- Le sort pour l'appliquer et la retirer se dit en Fourchelang ?

- Oui. En fait, je ne le connais pas puisque je n'ai jamais réussi à le lire... Mais, j'ai écrit plusieurs symboles sur un parchemin. Ils semblent correspondre à la formule du contre-sort.

- Je suis un Fourchelang.

- Tout le monde le sait.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux essayer de vous l'enlever. Si vous voulez.

- C'est dangereux à faire. Ça prend énormément d'énergie.

- Oh, le danger ne m'effraie qu'à moitié.

- On verra si on sort d'ici vivant.

- J'espère qu'on sera sorti avant le petit déjeuner.

- Le danger ne vous effraie pas, mais, ne pas manger... oui ?

- Oui ! On ne peut pas faire apparaître de la nourriture avec notre baguette. Je veux dire, ça ne marche pas.

- Je sais, Potter.

- Ouais, donc, on peut survivre face au danger mais pas sans manger.

- Ça me plairait.

- De mourir affamé ? Je savais que vous étiez barge, mais à ce point ?

Severus rigola à nouveau.

- Potter... Ça me plairait que vous me la retiriez.

- En même temps, si vous passez du coq à l'âne comme ça... Bien sûr, que je vais vous l'enlever. Je pourrais enlever celle de Draco aussi.

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est plus "la Fouine" ?

- Pas depuis ma cinquième année. Ah mais oui, vous pouvez pas savoir... Puisque je sortais avec Cho histoire de sauver les apparences... Malfoy et moi, on sortait ensemble. Ça c'est terminé en fin de sixième année. Il voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux, genre qu'on officialise ça et qu'on se montre au grand jour. Mais, moi, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'il attendait.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il le sait, il ne l'a pas vraiment mal prit. Il était un peu triste au début, puis, c'est passé. En fait, c'est passé d'un coup quand il a apprit qui c'était. Il s'est fait une raison. Il a comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance, donc, voilà. Il sort avec Blaise maintenant. Je trouve ça un peu déplacé, c'est comme si demain, je m'y affichais avec Ron à mes côtés ! Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Mais, ils ont l'air de s'aimer c'est l'essentiel. Et puis c'est un couple très libertin, ce qui est totalement génial ! Dray et moi sommes restés très proches et il se plaint beaucoup de sa marque. Donc, si ça marche sur vous, je lui retirerais la sienne !

Harry s'arrêta de parler et se sentit un peu gêné... Il parlait tout le temps beaucoup quand il était nerveux.

- Hmm. Faudrait déjà que vous y arriviez.

- Eh ! Je ne vous permets pas de me sous-estimer alors que vous ne m'avez pas encore vu à l'œuvre, Snape !

- Hmm... Ça promet...

- C'est maintenant que je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes toujours en vie ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

- En même temps vous venez de le faire donc... Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix.

- Je sais. C'est frustrant, non ? De ne pas avoir le choix ?

- Pas vraiment. Pas dans cette situation.

- Moi, on ne m'a jamais laissé le choix.

Un silence pesant s'étendit dans la -minuscule- pièce.

_- Sincèrement._ Je sais.

Harry frissonna au son de _sa_ voix. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Snape pouvait parler aussi gentiment. La baguette du professeur s'éteignit d'un coup, les laissant dans l'obscurité.

- Votre baguette s'est éteinte.

- Oui, ça aussi je le sais. Une baguette bloquée ne tient pas éternellement. Vous avez la votre ? Pour m'éclairer le temps que je récupère la mienne ?

- Oui. Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'allumer. Je préfère le noir.

- Pas moi.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du noir !

- Non.

- De moi, alors.

- _Blasé. _Potter...

- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez jamais mon prénom ? Vus détestez mon nom : Potter. Alors, pourquoi ne pas utiliser mon prénom ?

"Parce que j'ai tendance à le dire avec un peu trop de tendresse, morveux !"

- Oh, parce que ce serait inconvenant de la part d'un professeur.

- Même quand on est enfermé dans un placard ?

- Hmm...

- Vous n'êtes pas mon professeur là tout de suite. Parce qu'un professeur digne de ce nom nous permettrait de sortir.

- _Menaçant._ Potter...

Harry pouffa tout en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il essayait de cacher son mal-être en faisant l'insolent, mais, même ça, il avait du mal à le réaliser dans son état.

- Parole de Gryffondor quand je vais tomber sur Hermione et Ron, je vais les éclater !

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire à Albus... Vous êtes pire qu'un cornichon décérébré qui ne discerne pas s'il pense ou s'il parle. Enfin, dans votre cas, penser n'est pas vraiment un verbe employable... Puisque pour penser il faut être pourvu d'un cerveau, ce dont je doute dans votre cas...

- Ravi d'entendre que vous parler de moi avec _Albus._

Le ton hargneux qu'Harry avait employé en prononçant le nom du directeur n'échappa pas au professeur qui fronça les sourcils fortement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plaît-il ?

Severus s'empêcha de sourire du mieux qu'il pu et répondit d'un air hautain bien trouvé.

- Pourquoi faire la peau au rouquin et à miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Oh... Parce que.

- Oui ?

- De toute manière on est coincé ici donc, vous ne pourrez rien leur faire. Ils avaient besoin de la cape pour aller dans le château... Et si j'avais eu ma cape, je ne serais pas ici, mais, dans mon lit.

Harry claqua des dents.

- Au chaud.

- Vous devriez savoir que le placard à balai est l'endroit le plus froid de tout le château, avec les cachots.

- Oh ! Vous devez vous y sentir comme chez vous, alors !

"Il va me frapper... Il va me frapper... Il va me trucider !"

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du professeur, sans qu'il ne le retienne. Puis, s'efforçant à retrouver sa mauvaise humeur chronique il chercha une remarque cinglante à envoyer.

- Cet endroit est très petit, noir, fermé à clé et c'est un placard à balai. J'aurais plutôt dit que vous vous y sentiez comme chez vous. Ça doit vous rappeler des bons souvenirs d'enfance, non ?

Harry eu un hoquet de stupeur.

"L'enfoiré..."

Le survivant chercha dans tout son être matière pour se défendre mais, tout ce qu'il gagna c'est une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, puis, une autre. Il renifla un bon coup et reprit la parole.

- C'était bas.

Severus s'en voulait. Blesser Harry était une chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Le faire enrager, oui, l'insulter, oui, et même le rabaisser, à la limite. Mais, le blesser, non. Et, le faire pleurer... Il en aurait des cauchemars.

- _Toujours sincèrement._ Je sais.

Severus inspira tout ce qu'il pouvait et déchargea ce qu'il avait à dire, toujours sur un ton amical, sincère.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'ai grandit dans une maison minuscule, avec ma mère, une Sang Pure et mon père, un moldu, Tobias Snape. Il détestait la magie, il ne savait pas, pour ma mère, avant ma naissance. Il voulait avoir un fils, donc, il était content, au début, et, un jour, elle a eu le malheur de lui raconter qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas et ça l'a rendu fou. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas lui être supérieur, qu'elle soit capable de savoir faire quelque chose de plus que lui. Il voulait toujours qu'elle se rabaisse et s'amusait à lui rapeller sa condition d'incapable bien souvent, donc le fait qu'elle soit "capable" d'exécuter quelque chose dont lui n'en avait pas la possibilité l'a rendu totalement fou, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je devais avoir pas loin d'une année.

Harry rigola tendrement.

- Pardon. J'essaie juste de vous imaginer bébé... Avec une couche, un pyjama bleu et une tétine dans la bouche...

- Pourquoi bleu ?

- J'n'ai encore pas vu de pyjama bébé noir...

- Hmm...

- Et donc ?

- Ma mère ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction, disons... Grotesque. Il lui a brisé sa baguette et elle a été contrainte de rester à la maison, comme toute femme au foyer, à s'occuper de moi. Ah, et il ne voulait pas entendre un mot sur la magie. Il ne m'a plus jamais parlé, regardé ou même touché après ça, il avait peur que je sois comme ma mère, une créature monstrueuse. Un jour, j'avais quatre ans, on avait des invités et la dinde avait brûlé, donc, ma mère à utilisé sa nouvelle baguette -elle l'avait toujours sur elle, bien dissimulée- pour réparer son erreur... Et, il l'a surprise. Les invités n'étaient pas encore là. Elle m'a envoyé dans ma chambre et quand je suis redescendu, il y avait eu un _accident_ et ma mère était morte. Il n'a jamais été soupçonné. J'ai passé mon enfance enfermé à double tour dans une chambre de 10 m2, dans le noir. Heureusement ta mère était là, les quelques fois où j'étais autorisé à sortir. Mon enfer a prit fin à mes 11 ans. C'est Albus qui est venu me chercher. Tout ça pour dire que c'était bas, vu que j'ai eu une enfance assez semblable.

Un silence s'en suivit.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

"Tu ? Est-ce que je viens de le tutoyer la ?"

Harry sursauta.

"Il vient de me dire TU ! Génial ! Génial ! Génial ! Non... Non... Harry, ne danse pas ! »

- Et votre père ?

- Oh, il est mort.

- Azkaban ?

- C'était un moldu, Potter... Non. J'ai mis fin à ses jours. De mes propres mains. Enfin, avec ma baguette. Mon statut de mangemort me le permettait. C'est la seule fois que j'ai eu du plaisir à prendre une vie. La seule fois. C'est... C'est aussi pour ça que je suis devenu mangemort, pour pouvoir me venger. Si c'était à refaire je ne le referais pas, prendre la marque juste pour ça. Non, j'attendrais que la trace soit levée, je le kidnapperais, le torturerais, je m'incarnerais en Bellatrix pendant quelques heures. Elle aime jouer avec sa victime. Je l'ai tué d'une manière trop rapide, trop sans douleur. Avec la maturité j'emploierais d'autres moyens, mais je ne le laisserais pas en vie... Toujours pas.

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez eu une belle enfance.

- Moi aussi. J'ai toujours cru que chez les Dursley...

- Que j'étais l'enfant roi ? Jamais... Dudleynouchet, oui. Moi ? Non ! D'un côté, tant mieux, je n'ai pas à me sentir redevable. Je ne suis même pas en colère contre eux, en fait je m'en contrefiche, de ces moldus. Même s'ils m'ont élevés. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne vais pas les revoir, maintenant. Plus jamais. Donc, je m'en fiche ! Et puis, contrairement à vous, j'avais quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

- Tes parents.

- Oui. Vu la façon dont on m'en parlait... On les détestait vraiment beaucoup. Donc, je me disais que les Dursley les détestaient parce que leur éducation différait et qu'ils devaient beaucoup m'aimer. Ça m'aidait beaucoup. Donc, moi, contrairement à vous, j'avais mes parents à qui me raccrocher, même morts, je veux dire. Même si leur image, du moins celle de mon père, c'est tâchée au fil des ans, mais j'ai toujours ma mère.

- Oui, je vois tout à fait. James... Il n'était pas si terrible quand on réfléchit bien, seulement immature et jaloux. Je... Je pense que c'était un homme bien quand même, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver sa famille.

- Hmm... Mon truc n'a plus de batterie...

- Oui. J'ai vu ça.

- Je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup en même temps, donc, je ne le charge jamais avec ma baguette.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, pourtant.

- Je sais.

Severus s'empara de sa baguette en un geste adroit et alluma. Lui et Harry plissèrent les yeux sous l'effet de la lumière. Il posa sa baguette au sol, réduisant ainsi la vivacité du "Lumos". Severus scruta son élève avec attention.

- Vous allez bien Potter ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air.

- Oh, bah, si, ça va plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble.

- Dans l'ensemble ?

- Si on oublie le fait que je suis coincé dans un placard à balai et que j'ai faim.

- Vous ne venez presque jamais au dîner.

- Je sais, j'aime bien aller manger en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'y sens bien. Quelques fois, Draco vient manger avec moi et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir à tenir une quelconque image, ça fait vraiment quelque chose, vous savez, de se sentir normal pour une fois. De sortir sans sourire plaqué sur le visage… De rester un peu moi-même. Et quand je mange là-haut, je suis juste moi.

Harry se sentait légèrement déstabilisé, il n'arrêtait pas d'alterner entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, d'une manière très perturbante pour le Survivant.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Mais sinon, oui, ça va. Et vous ?

- Eh bien. Oui, ça va. Même si je commence à avoir légèrement mal dans les jambes.

- Ça passe, la douleur dans les jambes. C'est parce que vous avez besoin de les bouger, mais, au bout d'une heure ou deux, ça passe.

Severus regarda Harry tendrement.

- Si j'avais su qu'ils te retenaient dans un placard, j'aurais fait intervenir Albus.

- Pff. Comme s'il l'ignorait !

- Tu es en colère contre lui ?

- En colère ? C'est un enfoiré de première qui m'a caché des choses capitales pour ma propre survie et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

- C'est très catégorique comme décision, très Gryffondor. Il m'a caché pas mal de choses aussi.

- Je ne pardonne pas facilement.

- Je vois ça.

- Il m'a tellement menti. Au bout d'un moment, c'est bon, ça m'a soulé.

Severus souri avec amusement.

- Ça t'a « soulé »…

- Bah quoi ?

- C'est quoi cette manière de parler ? Les jeunes de nos jours c'est plus ce que c'était…

Harry rigola doucement.

- Vous avez raison, professeur, les jeunes maintenant ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

- Développe, tu m'intéresses.

- Boh… Rien de très intéressant. Vous voulez des anecdotes sur les Gryffondor ?

- Tu en as ?

- Des tonnes !

- Ça fera passer le temps, dites-les !

- Avouez que j'attise votre curiosité.

- Hmm. Très bien, vous attisez ma curiosité.

- Bon. Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Vous ! Racontez des trucs !

- C'est très adolescent de demander ça comme ça.

- Hmm…

- Éteignez.

- Je n'aime pas le noir.

- Et moi je m'y sens en sécurité.

Severus abdiqua et le silence s'installa.

- Quand je suis parti, Seamus essayait de se faufiler outrageusement non discrètement dans le lit de Dean qui pouffait comme une chienne écervelée.

Le professeur rigola franchement.

- L'autre fois on a fait un action-vérité. Et ça a dégénéré, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Hmm ?

- Je me suis retrouvé à faire des trucs pas catholiques avec Draco et Pansy, en même temps, dans un placard et…

- On parle de Serpentard là.

- Bah oui. Ils viennent souvent le soir Pansy, Teddy, Dray, avec Blaise.

- Oh ! D'accord. Je leur rappellerais que de fréquentez des inférieurs n'est pas bon pour eux, ni pour leur santé mentale...

- Bref, et McGonagall est arrivé au même moment, elle a entendu les bruits bizarres venant du placard et elle nous a vu.

- Et vous faisiez quoi ?

- Vous voulez vraiment parler de sexe professeur ?

- Vu comme ça…

- Je peux vous dire, ça ne me dérange qu'à moitié. Je suis bisexuel déjà. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Alors que Draco est totalement gay donc il ne voulait pas toucher Pansy. Donc, bah moi j'ai déshabillé Pansy, complètement, et quand McGonagall est rentrée j'avais mes deux mains sur ses seins, ma langue dans son cou et elle gémissait outrageusement. Ensuite, Draco, bah, il avait baissé mon pantalon, et bon je ne vous fais pas un dessin.

- _Haletant. _Parfois je préfère le dessin, Potter, parce que l'imagination c'est terrible.

« Ce gamin va causer ma perte, je vais lui sauter dessus, je vais lui sauter dessus… »

- Mouais… Bah elle est rentrée et elle a crié et on a genre mis une seconde à se souvenir qu'on était dans un placard, à jouer à un jeu, qu'on était complètement bourrés et que ça avait légèrement dégénéré et ensuite elle nous a refermé la porte dessus. On s'est rhabillé, titubant à moitié, et on est sortis. Elle était complètement cramoisie et on s'est tellement fait engueuler. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le placard avec nous. Toute la salle commune a ramassé…

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

- Le sexe n'est pas interdit à Poudlard.

- Mais il n'est pas explicitement toléré non plus.

- Et alors ? Si c'est pas interdit où est le mal ?

- Certes… Quoi d'autre ?

- Oh, une nuit, je me réveille et puis j'entends des trucs bizarres venant de la salle de bain. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois seulement Neville qui dort à poings fermés. Alors, je me lève et je vais voir ce que les autres font.

- Et ?

- Et la salle de bain de notre dortoir s'était transformée en orgie, il y avait Ron, Seam et Dean. Accompagnés par deux sixièmes années. Mais, il devait être quatre heures du matin, c'est ça le plus choquant. J'ai mis environ deux minutes à réaliser ce que mes amis étaient en train de faire, franchement, qui peut se réveiller à quatre heures du matin comme ça, en réveillant tout le monde au passage, pour faire une bar mitzvah outrageusement perverse dans la salle de bain ? Sérieux quoi !

- Tu les as rejoins ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai mis deux minutes à réaliser, à me réveiller et Cormac est venu me chercher alors… Ça aurait été plus drôle s'il y avait eu Draco mais j'avais la flemme d'aller le chercher…

- Les Gryffondor sont des vrais chauds lapins.

- Ouais ! C'est clair, mais en fait on en profite plutôt qu'autre chose, c'est notre dernière année, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de s'adonner pleinement aux joies du sexe avant la guerre, alors on se rattrape maintenant. Pauvre McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? Elle vous surprend à chaque fois ?

- Je la soupçonne de beaucoup laisser couler.

Severus rigola doucement.

- Je pensais que Weasley et Granger sortaient ensemble.

- Oui, mais ça fait pas longtemps. Mais Ron passe souvent de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il a le cul entre deux chaises en fait. Un peu comme moi. On n'arrive pas à décider ce qu'on préfère. Mais il est amoureux de Mione alors, son cœur a fait le choix à sa place.

- Et Malfoy et Zabini ?

- Oh, c'est un couple libre. Ils s'aiment, mais Draco fait un peu ce qu'il veut. Il couche de temps en temps avec d'autres garçons.

- Tu en fais partie ?

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas trop à coucher avec des mecs que je ne connais vraiment pas. Je veux dire Dean, Seamus ou Ron, à la limite ça va encore, je les connais bien. Quoique j'aie une légère gêne avec Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami. Les deux seuls garçons avec qui ça va nickel sont Draco et Fred. Weasley. Mais surtout Draco. On a été ensemble deux ans. Et on n'était pas un couple libre, du tout.

- Jaloux ?

- Je le suis beaucoup, oui. Dray, il compte énormément pour moi, et quand on était ensemble, j'étais tellement jaloux ! C'était horrible. Mais lui aussi. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis du genre possessif et fidèle quand je sors avec quelqu'un… Que j'aime, du moins. Et donc voilà, pendant deux ans il n'y a eu que lui, on a quasiment tout découvert ensemble, alors ça tisse des liens et il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous. Quand on se voit, c'est un peu comme une sorte de trêve, on profite juste l'un de l'autre. Mais on ne se voit pas souvent, je ne veux pas que Draco retombe amoureux de moi, je pense qu'il en a beaucoup souffert et je ne suis pas un goujat.

- Je comprends, c'est tout à ton honneur.

- Et puis, je ne serais toujours pas prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Parce que tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- _Faiblement._ Non.

« Sinon tu m'enverrais valser à l'autre bout de la pièce… »

- C'est dommage, tout le monde doit avoir envie d'être avec le Survivant.

- Pas tout le monde, non.

- Donne-moi des exemples de personnes qui oseraient te dire non.

- Bah… Hagrid.

Severus éclata de rire.

- Albus. Hermione. McGo. Trelawney. Zabini. Fudge. Ginny. Charlie. Cho. Luna. Bref il y en a plein d'autres ! Je ne sais pas… Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy… Vous… Bref, y'a plein de gens qui me diraient non.

- Je suis certain que dans la liste que tu as donné, une bonne partie d'entre eux seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux.

- Désolé mais j'ai légèrement du mal à m'imaginer Lucius Malfoy en train de me sucer.

Severus failli s'étouffer avec sa salive et il rougit violemment.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas, la prochaine fois que je le croise je lui demanderai, et on verra qui a raison. Après tout, son fils était plutôt enclin à le faire, donc peut-être qu'il voudra bien.

Le silence se fit pesant.

- Je plaisante hein ! Jamais Lucius Malfoy ne posera sa main sur moi. Je préfère en mourir sur le champ !

Severus s'assombrit.

- Parce que c'est un mangemort ?

- Parce que c'est un connard ! Vous êtes un ex-mangemort aussi et pourtant je ne pense pas du tout la même chose pour vous ! Lucius c'est un enfoiré de première ! Je le déteste ! Je pourrais le mettre au sol et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Je voudrais lui trancher la gorge et le traîner au milieu de la grande salle, le tirant par les cheveux et que tout le monde rigole en le voyant se vider de son sang. Je le hais tellement que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Le fait qu'il ait été mangemort n'a rien à voir. Draco aussi, il porte une marque, et je n'ai jamais été dur en vers lui, il avait des obligations à tenir, je le respecte. Ça n'a rien changé entre nous. Certes, quand je l'ai déshabillé à la rentrée en sixième année et que j'ai vu qu'il cachait son bras j'ai eu ce pincement au cœur, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi, mais je lui ai quand même fait l'amour avec toute la douceur que je pouvais y mettre, et ça ne change rien. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle avoir embrassé sa marque une bonne centaine de fois cette nuit là, et qu'il pleurait, murmurant qu'il était désolé. Je ne juge pas hâtivement, Snape. C'est seulement que Lucius Malfoy, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu je lui ai craché au visage. Parce que c'est un connard.

- J'ai été un mangemort aussi.

- Sans blague !

- Je veux dire que cette colère, quand vous ne saviez pas que j'étais de votre côté, vous avez du la ressentir pour moi aussi.

« Non, non, Severus, continue à me tutoyer ! Bon, allez, un peu de courage Harry ! »

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette haine envers vous. Jamais. Oh, je n'aimais pas particulièrement quand vous insultiez mon père, mais ce que je ressentait ce n'était pas de la haine, rassurez-vous. C'est terrible mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vous détester. Même quand je le voulais vraiment, je vous en voulais, j'étais en colère, mais je n'arrivais pas à vous haïr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peu importe. Tout ce que je dis c'est que ce que je ressens pour Malfoy Père, je ne ressens ça QUE pour lui. Draco le sait, et j'évite de lui rappeler à quel point je déteste son géniteur quand on traîne ensemble, sinon ça le met mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ne pas me détester ? Après tout, je suis dans le moule.

- Vous le faîtes exprès ? Vous n'êtes pas Lucius Malfoy, pas du tout.

- En quoi ? En quoi suis-je différent de Lucius ?

- Oh bah déjà vous n'êtes pas blond…

Severus étouffa un rire.

- Nan, sérieusement, vous auriez donné votre vie pour sauver la mienne.

- Oui, mais tu ne le savais pas avant ça.

- C'est vrai. Je vous en ai voulu pour avoir insulté mes parents, pour avoir causé la mort indirecte de Sirius, pour être aux petits soins d'Ombrage, pour avoir failli mourir pendant la bataille. J'ai été en colère pour beaucoup de choses, mais jamais je ne pourrais vous détester.

- Pourquoi ?

« Il va me tuer… »

- Parcequevousm'laissezpasindifférent.

Harry avait dit sa phrase si vite qu'il se demanda si Severus avait eu le temps de la percevoir. Le professeur relâcha son souffle, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'avoir retenu aussi longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que je te plais ?

- Hmm.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est vous Snape ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous posez plein de questions, vous êtes sensé ne vous intéresser à rien à l'exception de vos potions et vous-même. Et vous détestez connaître la vie privée des gens. Hors là, vous me harcelez, c'est pas digne du Professeur Snape.

- Pas quand elle me concerne. Alors… Dans quel sens ?

- Bah dans tous les sens du terme. C'est pas seulement physique c'est juste que voilà, vous ne me laissez pas indifférent.

- Je peux savoir ce qui peut bien te plaire en moi ? Parce que physiquement, il est de notoriété publique que je ne serai pas cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière Hebdo.

Harry rigola un petit peu, la phrase qui avait tant été pendues aux lèvres de Lockhart lui allait plutôt bien en fait, puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Vos yeux, j'aime leur intensité. En plus, on dirait que vous pouvez voir au plus profond de la personne quand vous la fixez droit dans les yeux. J'aime aussi votre bouche, vos lèvres fines, souvent –trop souvent à mon goût- pincées ou regroupées dans un rictus peu accueillant. J'aime votre autorité, ce respect que vous recevez sans ne rien demander. J'aime votre humour noir, vos sarcasmes. Même quand ils sont contre moi, ils me mettent souvent en rogne mais, des fois, j'ai envie de vous rire au nez. J'aime vos retenues, à récurer des chaudrons pendant que vos putains de yeux s'enflamment de joie, nous torturant. J'aime aussi cette façon que vous avez de vous concentrer, vos yeux se perdent dans le vague une minute, vous oubliez tout ce qui vous entoure et vous dégagez une intelligence, un savoir infini, je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant. J'aime aussi votre personnalité, Monsieur. J'admire votre courage, votre sens des responsabilités, des priorités. J'aime vos mains, vos doigts plus précisément, ils sont fins, manucurés et je pourrais parier que vos mains sont douces. J'aime la couleur de votre peau, blafarde à souhait. Moi je suis mat de peau, et ça m'énerve, cette foutue peau hâlée. En plus avec le contraste de vos cheveux bruns et de vos yeux noirs c'est vraiment attrayant. Je trouve ça magnifique. Ce que je préfère, physiquement –quoique c'est pas vraiment physique, je ne sais pas- chez vous c'est votre voix. Doucereuse, quelques fois vous parlez si bas qu'on dirait un chuchotement et ça vient hanter mes songes. D'autres fois, vous parlez avec différentes intonations et ça me fait penser à un ébat amoureux. Quand on début on maîtrise sa voix, puis qu'elle devient tremblante et ensuite un murmure sensuel. C'est ce qui me rend dingue chez vous, votre voix. Sans compter votre odeur…

Le silence s'abattit dans le placard à balai du sixième étage.

- Ma voix ?

Harry sourit doucement, se délectant du son produit dans la pièce.

- Oui, votre voix.

La porte du placard se déverrouilla et la lumière du couloir pénétra l'espace –anciennement plongé dans la pénombre.

- Quelqu'un a ouvert ?

- Il semblerait. Je pense que ça doit être Albus.

- Ah.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce et mirent un instant à s'habituer à la lumière du château. Soudain, Harry se remémora sa tirade et n'eut qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois et tomba dans deux onyx sombres qui le scrutaient.

- Bon, il est tard, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir…

- Sage décision.

Harry se détourna et commença à marcher et tourna la tête pour regarder le visage de Severus s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta complètement au bout du couloir, fixant son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait le choix, il pouvait retourner auprès de lui et discuter de toutes les choses qu'il aimait chez lui, ou alors il pouvait rentrer dans son dortoir. Il ne savait pas, il attendait que lui, s'en aille, comme ça, il n'aurait pas de choix à faire. Hors, le professeur avait l'air de vouloir camper sur place.

Severus se retenait de l'appeler, de lui dire de venir dans ses appartements pour voir à quel point sa voix plaisait au plus jeune. Il savait que s'il le retenait, alors il devrait violer une de ses règles les plus fondamentales : NE JAMAIS COUCHER AVEC UN ÉLÈVE. Et il se la répétait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant Potter. Sans exception. A chaque fois. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus toutes les cinq secondes. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste quand Harry était triste, heureux quand il souriait… Sans compter ces putains de sentiments qui le hantaient depuis les quatorze ans du jeune homme.

Il releva la tête et vit que son Harry était parti, qu'il avait agit sagement, bien plus que lui-même et qu'il devrait encore une fois se passer de lui pour la nuit. Il entreprit de rentrer dans ses cachots à son tour, marchant silencieusement dans ce grand couloir du sixième étage. Il trouva Harry le dos collé contre le mur de pierre, au niveau des escaliers, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de lui et posa un doigt sous son menton. Le Survivant sursauta face au contact de son professeur et ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent une longue minute avant que le plus vieux ne s'avance pour venir happer les lèvres du Gryffondor. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, goûtant enfin _ses _lèvres fines dont il avait tant rêvé. Naturellement, leurs langues se cherchèrent et se découvrir dans un ballet charnel.

Reprenant lentement contenance et la réalité le frappant de plein fouet, Severus se rappela où ils se trouvaient. Il arrêta le baiser –arrachant au passage un gémissement de protestation au petit pote Potter- et lui attrapa le poignet. Ils descendirent les marches à toute allure, Harry fut forcé de courir face la poigne et la vitesse du professeur. Celui-ci balança son mot-de-passe à son tableau et Harry pénétra dans les quartiers personnels de son bien aimé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder les alentours que déjà les lèvres de Severus capturaient les siennes. Les mains du Serpentard se firent baladeuses, impatientes et avides de toucher enfin ce corps tant désiré. Il entraîna Harry dans sa chambre, ne lâchant pas sa bouche, goûtant à cette langue taquine qui cherchait la sienne, venant la toucher, la sucer et se dandiner contre elle. Les bruits de succions envahirent la pièce, tandis que le plus âgé débarrassait Harry de sa robe et de sa chemise. Une fois le Gryffondor torse nu, Severus lui intima de s'allonger sur le lit. Harry s'installa sur le dos, laissant Severus s'occuper de lui.

L'aîné lui retira ses chaussures, chaussettes et son pantalon, le laissant uniquement vêtu de sa cravate et de son boxer. Severus resta interdit une minute face à la beauté qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Rien que de le voir à moitié nu le faisait tressaillir.

Harry roula des yeux et se redressa, attirant son presque amant contre lui. Il lui retira sa robe épaisse, puis sa chemise blanche. Le plus vieux se laissait faire, regardant les mains du Survivant s'agiter fébrilement, comme s'il avait peur.

- Tu trembles ?

- Tu m'impressionnes, c'est tout.

- _Souriant doucement. _Oh…

Severus balança ses chaussures aux oubliettes et se laissa faire tandis que le Gryffondor lui retirait son pantalon. Harry souffla, admirant le corps du plus vieux. Il était parfait. Comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le loisir de l'admirer longtemps. Severus recouvrit le corps bronzé du sien et lui happa les lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Le professeur plongea ses yeux dans ceux désireux de son élève. Il baisa son cou avec tendresse, mordillant la peau fine de temps en temps. Puis, il descendit s'emparer de ses boutons de chairs. Il en malaxa un doucement tandis qu'il torturait l'autre avec sa langue, le mordant à maintes reprises. Le Gryffondor n'était que gémissements sous lui.

Severus reprit son exploration lentement, déposant une ligne de baisers tendre jusqu'au nombril du Survivant. Il passa son nez dans une masse de poils noirs et posa sa bouche contre le sexe d'Harry. Toujours prisonnier de son boxer, il sentait le pénis du Survivant pulser contre ses lèvres. Harry supplia, ondulant des hanches sans contrôle.

Avec un sourire dominateur, Severus lui retira son vêtement et admira la verge aux proportions généreuses du Survivant. Le Serpentard souffla le plus lentement possible sur la hampe dressée, faisant gémir son partenaire de frustration, puis il remonta pour embrasser le plus jeune tendrement.

- Je te trouve bien impatient.

- Comment tu réagirais, toi, à ma place ?

- Hmm...

Severus fit mine de réfléchir une seconde. Harry reprit contenance et les fit basculer. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du professeur et lécha la peau fine, sentant sa carotide pomper plus fort et son souffle devenir erratique.

Harry, toujours en léchant son partenaire, descendit vers son torse, s'emparant de ses mamelons durcis –l'un après l'autre- avec une lenteur douloureuse. Sa langue glissa ensuite jusqu'au nombril de Severus, puis il mima l'acte sexuel avec une douceur outrageante, faisant souffler son amant de plaisir et de frustration.

Un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres, le Gryffondor retira le boxer blanc de son acolyte et effleura du doigt le pénis dressé de son professeur. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'aîné et se délecta de voir à quel point ces derniers étaient désireux. Severus avança ses hanches inconsciemment vers la main du plus jeune.

- Dis-moi, je te trouve bien impatient…

- Tu vas le regret-aaaah !

Harry entoura sa main autour du sexe proéminent du plus vieux et s'immobilisa.

- On ne fait pas languir Severus Snape ! On n'en ressort pas viv-oooh ! Oh Harry !

Harry avait commencé un petit mouvement de va-et-vient, tortueusement lent. Enfin, il vint se placer délicatement entre ses cuisses et baissa son visage vers le sexe tendu. Tendu pour lui.

Il lécha le long du pénis et aspira le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappait du gland, puis il plaça sa langue à la base et remonta le long de la verge dressée, faisant gémir et s'arquer le professeur comme Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en était capable.

Le Serpentard étouffa un cri quand son partenaire le prit complètement en bouche, aspirant, suçant, pompant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry aurait pu jouir rien qu'en entendant les cris non contrôlés de son compagnon.

Severus se laissa aller quelques minutes à la caresse, puis s'arma de tout le contrôle dont il pouvait faire preuve et plaça délicatement deux doigts sous le menton de son amant.

- Quoi ?

- Si… Si tu continues… Je… Je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite.

- _Coquin._ Oh…

Harry baissa ses yeux sur le sexe qu'il avait devant les yeux, puis il décrocha un sourire aguicheur.

- Moi je dirais que si…

Le Gryffondor passa son index le long de la verge de Severus qui siffla en jurant.

- Je suis certain que tes performances ne se limitent pas à une éjaculation, si ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse du professeur, Harry retourna à sa tâche avec application. Il suçota le bout de son sexe, puis il le pompa sans contrôle, cherchant à faire jouir Severus coûte que coûte. Il stimula ses bourses à l'aide de sa main droite.

Il écoutait les sons que l'homme qu'il aimait produisait, il étudiait ses mouvements de hanches, la pression que sa main exerçait contre son crâne. Il releva les yeux pour regarder le Serpentard se donner, totalement en confiance, se laissant aller, gémissant sans contrôle, jurant et perdant son élégance habituelle.

Il était magnifique. Il le regarda -du moins son visage. Il avait les joues rouges, le front en sueur, les lèvres rougies, entrouvertes, les yeux tantôt clos tantôt perdus dans le vide. Son corps ondulait, ses mains étaient crispées. L'une attrapait le drap sans ménagement et l'autre martyrisait les cheveux du Gryffondor.

Il se concentra ensuite sur ses gémissements. En globalité, ils ne représentaient qu'un ramassis de « Oh ! Putain ! Seigneur ! Merlin ! Salazar ! Plus vite ! Oh ! Harry ! ». En réalité, quand on écoutait bien, il débitait des Harry à n'en plus finir. Ce qui faisait totalement prendre pied audit Harry était l'intensité de la voix du professeur. Il avait toujours fait une fixette sur sa voix et là, elle était incontrôlée. Tantôt grave, tantôt aigüe, murmurée, criée.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant Severus se tendre et se répandre dans sa bouche. Il était heureux de connaître une nouvelle partie de son amant, de pouvoir le goûter. Dans ses rêves phantasmatiques***** le sperme de son amour prenait à chaque fois un goût particulier, tout droit sorti de son imagination. Maintenant, il se délectait de connaître cette nouvelle partie de lui.

Il laissa le temps à Severus de reprendre doucement contenance et entreprit de remonter lentement vers son visage. Il déposa des doux baisers jusqu'à son torse, puis le long de sa clavicule, son cou, pour finir par ses lèvres. Le Serpentard lui rendit son baiser légèrement, encore prit dans les limbes du plaisir.

Harry se redressa et scruta son amant. Une minute plus tard, Severus ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le Gryffon. Il était assis en tailleur, le regardant intensément tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, je sais pas, tu avais l'air d'être raide mort…

Severus rigola.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amants. Je suis assez sélectif. Et je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance pour me donner comme ça. Et, disons que…

- Que ?

- Que la fellation c'est quelque chose de très personnel, que j'autorise rarement et qu'on a rarement envie de me faire, je suis pas forcément très envié sexuellement tu sais... Je... Je n'en ai eu que très rarement en fait, des... Enfin...

- Je suis extrêmement chanceux alors ? Et tu es parfait... Je suis sur que tu devrais prendre mes lunettes pour regarder les prétendants qui attendent de pouvoir te toucher comme je l'ai fait...

- Hmm. Je n'accepte pas de me faire sucer par le premier venu. La plupart du temps, je couche avec des inconnus, juste pour satisfaire mes besoins. Et je ne les laisse pas me toucher plus que nécessaire.

- Je comprends. Je ne le referai pas si ça t'a gêné.

Severus se redressa d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Harry au passage.

- Gêné ? C'était la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie, Harry ! Je peux les compter sur mes doigts et... Ne te gêne pas pour recommencer autant de fois que tu veux !

- _Écarlate._ D'accord. Je le referai alors. La meilleure, vraiment ?

- Je ne te demande pas où tu as appris tout ça parce que je risquerai de…

- De ?

- D'être jaloux.

- Oh…

- En tout cas, quand on me fait ce cadeau, j'appelle ça un cadeau, je le rends systématiquement et il me semble que ton petit soldat n'a pas encore eu la chance d'être satisfait.

Harry s'offusqua gentiment.

- Il n'est pas petit. Mon soldat. Il est normal...

Severus rigola et attira son amant contre lui. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille tendrement.

- _Murmurant contre son oreille._ Effectivement. Il est parfait.

_-_ _Cramoisi._ Tu trouves vraiment qu'il est petit ?

Severus sourit et se décala pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de lire une certaine tristesse dans les yeux du Survivant.

- _Sérieux._ Non. Il n'est pas petit. C'est un surnom affectueux. J'appelle le mien de la même manière.

- Oh ! D'accord. Parce qu'on me l'a déjà dit et-

- Qui a osé te dire une ânerie pareille ?

- Bein… Cho. En cinquième année. Parce que, en fait, j'ai pas réussi à avoir d'érection avec elle. Alors que j'ai déjà couché avec des filles… Mais… Elle, ça ne me faisait rien. Du tout.

- _Révolté. _Alors elle s'est vengée, l'idiote ! Je l'ai toujours trouvé stupide. _Caressant le joue du Survivant avec tendresse. _Ne te fais aucun souci là-dessus, tu es parfait. Totalement parfait, Harry.

Le susnommé sourit, rassuré et se laissa cajoler par son professeur. Ce dernier le fit s'allonger sur le dos et ne tourna pas autour du pot longtemps. Il le suça lentement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, suçant, aspirant, mordillant doucement chaque parcelle de ce membre délicieux.

Harry, qui était déjà au bout que ce qu'il pouvait supporter avant que Severus ne le touche, joui rapidement, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant.

De voir le Gryffondor s'abandonner sans la moindre gêne redonna au sexe Severus de la vigueur et il remonta directement voler un baiser brûlant à son partenaire. Harry se plaça correctement entre les coussins et planta son regard dans celui de son aimé. Il aurait pleuré tant c'était parfait.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai tellement voulu ça.

- Coucher avec moi ?

- Entre autre.

- Tu sais, le mythe du professeur c'est excitant pour un bon nombre d'élève.

- Non. Tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Explique-moi, alors. Le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits et que ta fatigue post-coïtale s'amenuise un peu...

Severus se cala entre les jambes du Survivant, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il posa un de ses coudes –gauche-, replié, contre le matelas et adossa sa tête contre sa main gauche. De son autre main, il caressait le visage de son compagnon avec douceur.

Harry sentait son cœur se serrer, le moment était parfait. Il avait peur de le briser, mais si Severus voulait une explication, alors il allait lui en donner une.

- _Faiblement._ Je t'aime.

Severus le regarda avec amour. Personne n'aurait pu s'y tromper, vu de l'extérieur, ses yeux brillaient d'un amour non contenu. Parce que oui, Severus avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, même un gros béguin –pour ne pas dire un immense coup de foudre- pour son Gryffondor adoré. Il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer mais la vérité lui revenait en pleine face.

Severus caressa les lèvres du Survivant du bout du doigt, admirant leur douceur. Il retira sa main des lèvres d'Harry afin qu'il puisse parler. Il la fit glisser dans les cheveux de son amant, et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer. Je sais que tu ne me portes pas plus que ça dans ton cœur. Je le sais. Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles, t'inquiète. Mais, je te le dis, vu que tu veux que je t'explique. Je t'aime. Depuis un certain temps. Et j'ai si souvent rêvé de ça, que tu me touches, que tu me caresses avec douceur, tendresse. J'ai rêvé de faire l'amour avec toi si souvent. Et ce n'était absolument rien, en comparaison avec ce que je suis en train de ressentir là tout de suite. Mais, c'est carrément grisant, je me sens bien. Pour une fois, je me sens vivant.

Severus avait la gorge sèche. Il s'avança lentement pour voler un baiser au Survivant et repris sa position initiale.

- Tu n'es pas dans mon cœur à cet instant, Harry.

- _Tristement._ Je sais.

- Tu vas arrêter de déformer tout mes propos ? J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas dans mon cœur là tout de suite pas que je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur ! Ces foutus Gryffondor… Bref, ce que je dis c'est que si tu te trouvais dans mon cœur là maintenant, tu t'apercevrais que je te porte dans mon cœur bien plus longtemps que tu peux le penser. Et que, bien que, rien ne m'oblige à t'aimer, je t'aime quand même. Il faut croire que cet organe qui me sert à vivre s'est divisé, histoire de te faire une place à l'intérieur. Et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que tes sentiments sont partagés. Oui, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Tu es un Gryffondor de 18 ans à fleur de peau, totalement –bien que je trouve ça totalement débile- sensible et qui réagit au car de tour. Ah, et apparemment la nature ne t'a pas gâtée puisque tout ce que tu entends, tu le déformes pour que ça te rende malheureux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, je vais faire simple, des toutes petites phrases pour que le crétin congénital que tu es puisse les comprendre sans difficulté. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu comptes pour moi. Bien plus que tu le penses. Ça fait trois ans qu'Albus me répète de te le dire, que tu ne m'enverrais pas valser contre un mur et que je m'obstine à me voiler la face. Ah, elle est un peu plus longue celle-ci, mais j'espère que tu auras compris quand même.

Severus reçu un coup d'oreiller pour toute réponse.

- Je t'aime Harry. Même si j'avoue que c'est difficile pour moi de te l'avouer. De me l'avouer, en fait.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Je t'aime.

- Bien. Je t'aime aussi.

- J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas un cornichon sans cervelle moi.

Deuxième coup de coussin.

- La prochaine fois que tu me frappes avec cet oreiller, tu meurs sur le champ.

Harry souri, espiègle, et le frappa une troisième fois. Severus lui jeta un regard qu'il voulait noir et se jeta sur lui, sans le moindre tact. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, puis le creux du cou, procurant une vague de frissons sur tout le corps du Survivant.

- Tu me cherches. Tu me trouves.

Severus posa ses mains sur les flancs du Gryffondor et commença à le chatouiller, tout en lui mordillant le cou, le marquant comme sien. Harry suppliait Severus d'arrêter, partagé entre plaisir et torture.

- Je t'en prie ! _Severus_ ! S'il te plait !

Severus cessa tout mouvement, son prénom prononcé en Fourchelang par son amant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte visiblement, venait de le rendre dingue.

- Oui ?

- Arrête, je t'en supplie.

- Je suis un Serpentard, on ne provoque pas un Serpentard.

- Mais, tu es un gentil Serpent. Et tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime. Alors, tu vas arrêter de me faire crier d'arrêter, parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, tout au long de la nuit. Et j'ai plutôt envie d'hurler que tu n'arrêtes pas à la place. Alors, tu vas continuer à me torturer ou tu vas me faire tendrement l'amour et me faire hurler de plaisir ?

Severus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, totalement excité par les simples mots du Survivant. « Faire l'amour. Hurler. Tout au long de la nuit. Ne t'arrête pas. Tendrement. Crier. Envie de faire l'amour avec toi. »

Sans retenue, le professeur fondit sur Harry, lui happa les lèvres avec urgence. Il le mordit, et aspira le sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure. Harry gémit, sentant l'érection turgescente de Severus frotter contre la sienne.

Severus se redressa et lui écarta les cuisses délicatement. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort informulé sur l'anus du Survivant. Ce dernier sentit une intense chaleur s'introduire en lui, partant de son fourreau de chair jusqu'à son bas ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd.

- Que…

- _Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._ Chut. Laisse-moi te faire du bien, mon ange.

Harry abdiqua et se tendit en voyant que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de le préparer. Mentalement, il s'apprêta à ressentir une vive douleur. Severus le pénétra lentement, dans un râle de plaisir son contenu. Harry sentit le pénis de son amant s'introduire en lui sans douleur. Il ouvrit un premier œil autrefois crispé, puis le second. Enfin, il haussa les sourcils en voyant le sourire satisfait qu'arborait le maître des potions.

Le Survivant entama le premier mouvement et gémit presque aussitôt, c'était parfait. Severus, malgré tout le contrôle dont il savait faire preuve habituellement, commença à se mouvoir rapidement, trop focalisé sur leur plaisir mutuel. Il releva les jambes d'Harry et les plaça bien contre ses hanches. Il saisit ensuite les flancs de son amant entre ses mains et le fit venir contre lui au rythme de ses coups de butoirs.

Les deux amants n'étaient que gémissements non contenu, Harry hurlait à chaque fois que le sexe de Severus venait buter contre sa prostate. L'ainé changea légèrement de position, voulant se coucher contre Harry. Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et le pénétra à nouveau, leur arrachant un râle de plaisir. Puis, il s'allongea contre le corps de son amant, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Harry.

Les deux acolytes bougèrent ensemble, ne faisant qu'un. Harry n'était que cris de plaisir, la nouvelle position qu'avait arboré Severus avait légèrement changé l'angle et chaque va-et-vient venait buter contre sa glande.

Leurs sueurs respectives se mélangèrent, Severus plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, gémissant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, se laissant totalement bercer par l'odeur, la texture, la douceur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Se sentant vivant comme jamais.

Harry désenlaça une de leurs mains et vint l'enrouler autour du cou de Severus, le serrant contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Le professeur se sentant au bout, se servit de sa main libre pour aller flatter l'érection de son amant, lui faisant définitivement perdre pied. Harry se répandit entre leurs corps en hurlant le prénom de son amant, qui se déversa à son tour, sentant les chairs de son partenaire se resserrer contre son membre, murmurant son prénom tendrement.

Severus s'écrasa tel un gros tas tremblant contre son amoureux, passant un bras dans son dos. Harry était trempé de sueur, son dos en était entièrement maculé. Le professeur les fit basculer et Harry posa sa tête contre le cœur de son aimé, écoutant les battements affolés de l'organe. Harry rigola d'un rire nerveux et fatigué.

- Mon petit soldat te remercie, il est complètement satisfait.

Severus sourit et rapprocha Harry contre lui, le serrant fortement. Il retint une bonne dizaine de répliques à la mormoineux, totalement mièvres qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé un minimum. Du genre : « Tu voudras bien recommencer demain ? » ou « Ça t'a plu ? ». Des trucs dans ce style, et même si ça lui brûlait la langue, il se voyait mal lui dire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la respiration lente et calme du Gryffondor, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il attrapa doucement et le plus délicatement possible sa couette, la rabattit sur leurs corps enlacés et éteignit la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette. Il trouva le sommeil rapidement, complètement épuisé.

Severus se réveilla fatigué légèrement en retard. Il tâta le lit et s'aperçut, un peu déçu, qu'Harry avait filé pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Mais, il décida de laisser sa déception de se côté et de ne pas changer ses habitudes. Il allait déjà devoir manquer le petit déjeuner alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard en cours. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il vit un parchemin posé sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, et sourit bêtement.

_Severus, _

_Je suis parti vers cinq heures et demie, comme ça personne ne s'aperçoit que j'ai découché. Je pense qu'il est important d'attendre que j'aie fini mon année pour le dire. Tu sais, ils seraient capables de t'inculper pour ça au ministère, même si –j'ai vérifié- aucune loi n'interdit à un professeur de fréquenter un élève majeur._

_Bref, je pense qu'on devrait se faire discret pour les deux semaines qu'il me reste à passer dans ce château. Et puis, j'ai accepté le poste de professeur de vol qu' « Albus » me proposait, il y a deux mois. Donc, une fois que je serais professeur on sera tranquille. _

_Je te remercie pour cette nuit, c'était fabuleux, totalement fantastique. Je suis désolé de m'être endormi, j'aurais voulu que ça dure toute la nuit, mais, si tu es d'accord, après tout, on a tout le temps… _

_Enfin… On se voit en DCFM (d'ailleurs on va négocier parce que moi j'aimerai bien enseigner la DCFM, surtout que les potions ça te va mieux) cette après-midi, j'ai hâte. Tu vas me manquer. Je pense que Slughorn va péter un câble en me voyant rater ma potion ce matin (j'ai 4h avec lui), mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir me concentrer… Je vais penser à toi, à cette nuit, parce que c'est dans mon esprit chaque seconde c'est atrocement grisant, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai des flash et je ne m'en plains pas du tout du tout !  
_

_Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Parce que moi, je suis totalement libre, alors, si ça te dit, on peut se voir. Enfin, seulement si tu le veux hein… _

« Foutu Gryffondor » se répétait Severus.

_Bon, bein, tiens-moi au courant._

_Je t'aime._

_Harry Potter.  
_

Severus sourit. Toute notion de déception envolée. S'il en référait à cette lettre, leur histoire était loin d'être terminée. En fait, elle venait de commencer. Souriant une dernière fois, il posa le bout de parchemin dans sa table de chevet. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était de bonne humeur -enfin c'est un grand mot, disons moins de mauvaise humeur qu'à l'accoutumée. Et personne, pas même le pire des cornichons décérébrés ne pourrait lui retirer ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Il était aimé. Il était désiré. Pas seulement quelqu'un d'utile dont on se servait quand on en avait besoin. Non, il était aimé, il comptait pour quelqu'un. Et pas pour n'importe qui, pour Harry. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance et de tomber amoureux, parce que pour la première fois depuis quarante ans, il était aimé en retour pour ce qu'il était.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il se promit d'aimer Harry jusqu'à sa mort. Il ferait en sorte de ne jamais le laisser se lasser de lui et de ne jamais le laisser s'échapper. Parce que, oui, lui aussi, Severus Snape, avait le droit au bonheur.

**_FIN_**

* Fantasme s'écrit aussi phantasme, donc non ce n'est pas une faute de français :)

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez une review, vous savez comme ça fait plaisir... De savoir si c'était une totale nullité ou plutôt pas mal. Bref, je vous retrouve très bientôt et encore merci de m'avoir lu :)_**

**_xx_**


End file.
